


Request or: All Bark and No Bite

by LucyInTheSkye



Series: Sirius x Remus [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Humiliation kink, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mild Painplay, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyInTheSkye/pseuds/LucyInTheSkye
Summary: October 1979. Remus doesn’t clam up this time around, in fact he wants his mouth full.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Sirius x Remus [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Request or: All Bark and No Bite

Sitting side by side on the sofa was less relaxing than it should have been. Remus was working up to dealing with it, although he might have foreseen that Sirius would crack before him and take Remus's anxiety into his own hands. 

“You’re almost antsy tonight,” Sirius opened with, and he was right to sound surprised. Even though Sirius had calmed down himself in recent months, Remus had always been the more stable of the two. At least on the outside. Today, he had almost succumbed to biting his nails again, several times in fact, and he was uncomfortably aware that Sirius had seen him during previous nail-biting episodes, episodes where he had just about gone under with the anxiety that sometimes did its best to erode his entire mind. He pushed his hands underneath his thighs, the reflex to hide the evidence was still there, and then he pulled them back out and put them on top of his thighs instead, proof that he didn’t get that bad anymore. Proof for Sirius as much as for himself. 

“Is this about sex or something else? Do you need to go out and get shitfaced?”

Remus frowned, opened his mouth, and unsurprisingly there was nothing.

“Need to stay in and get shitfaced?” Sirius continued. He was getting better at being patient, Remus thought, although that was probably by force of circumstance. 

“No, I… _Sex_ ,” Remus said carefully, so very carefully, and then he turned bright red and had to duck down to hide his face, had to push his hands back underneath his thighs. 

“No drinking for you, then,” Sirius said jokingly, pushing his face close to Remus’s hot cheek, giving it a friendly kiss. Remus cursed himself for not thinking of alcohol, because he might have been able to present his disjointed needs to Sirius if he’d been tipsy. His inhibitions definitely gave way to a more relaxed persona when he drank, someone who could talk about these things without turning into a ridiculously bright and sweaty beetroot.

“What would you like?”

Remus licked his lips, dared to glance almost all the way into Sirius’s eyes before he had to look back down into his lap. 

“Want me to blow you first, get you relaxed?” Sirius asked and Remus frowned in confusion until he realized that yes, that bulge he was staring at was not made by anything soft and flaccid. When had he gotten hard? Had he been hard all day, while he was focusing so desperately on not biting his nails? While he paced around, trying and failing to find the words with which to present his new sexual needs to Sirius, had he been sporting a raging stiffy that entire time? He shuffled around, trying to get comfortable, although now that his erection had been brought to his attention, he found it impossible to ignore how much he needed a hand with it. No, not a hand, something else entirely today. 

Sirius seemingly couldn’t help himself, and Remus watched as his lover’s hand petted him gently over his belly, fingertips tickling his ribs like they were ivories, and then there was a soft pinch on his nipple, both it and it’s brother immediately perked up and showed off their embarrassingly obvious contours underneath Remus’s jumper. 

Remus had moaned out loud before Sirius had made much of a move to tease his way back down Remus’s belly, hand no doubt originally set on giving Remus’s groin a seeing-to. Remus pressed his own hand angrily between his legs, staving off climax because this was just humiliating, and not in the right way, either. 

Sirius kissed his mouth, gently, and left his hand close to one of the criminally excited nipples. 

“Could put the nipple clamps back on you?” Sirius suggested. The fabric of the jumper was becoming too much for the arousal he felt, and he considered stopping to breathe all together. That way he might stay completely still, stop the fabric from rubbing in tiny movements, just so…

“Yeah. I want… I would like…” Remus turned his head and mashed his face into Sirius’s neck, breathing in. He had a feeling that Sirius was seconds away from bursting out laughing, and who could blame him, really?

“I want you to talk, to say bad things while I…”

Remus drew breath again, senses on the alert. Sirius hadn’t laughed at this weirdness yet, but he did like a laugh, Remus knew that much about his boyfriend.

“Alright,” Sirius said into his hair. “I’ll tell you how much a slut you are, is that it?”

“While I blow you,” Remus got out, feeling himself deflate once the words were irrevocably out. 

“You sure?”

Remus nodded into Sirius’s neck. He wasn’t the one who enjoyed performing oral sex on the other, it wasn’t his territory at all. He wouldn’t have been thinking about it either, had not his mind decided that today, he would quite like to hear dirty, mortifying, perverted words spoken about himself. The thought of how vulnerable he would be at Sirius’s feet fuelled the arousal and the embarrassment that image gave him. It frightened him too, because he didn’t know his limits, didn’t know if there was something Sirius could say or do that would be too much for him. Sirius was right to be hesitant about this, Remus thought, trying to relax into the firm circles Sirius’s palm was drawing on his back. The left side of his chest was close to Sirius’s arm, and he rubbed into it, trying to be discreet about it. Sirius raised his free hand and took Remus’s nipple between two fingers, and Remus hissed and stilled. 

“Okay,” he said, simple as that, unfortunately while rolling the little nub around in his fingers, which made Remus lose most of what little concentration he had managed to hold onto. “You say stop and we stop. You pull away and we stop. And you’re holding my hand throughout.”

“Holding your hand?” Remus repeated into his neck.

“Dunno if you’ve noticed, mate, but you’re fucking shit with words when you’re horny.”

Remus let go of a pathetic noise, glad he was still in hiding. It was easier that way.

“Squeeze my hand more than once and we stop, alright?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

With that, Sirius got up from the sofa, which meant Remus’s face was on display again. Before he could complain, Sirius had pulled him up and dragged him to the bedroom. Remus focused hard on not falling over, but once they were in the bedroom, he could see a much bigger problem than keeping himself upright. With hitherto unheard-of determination, he strode over to the wardrobe with the mirror, and opened the door the mirror was on. Hiding the mirror. Watching himself get degraded, however willingly, was where he would draw the line tonight.

“Let’s get you naked,” Sirius said, already in the midst of disposing of his own shirt, “is it warm enough in here?”

“I think so.” Remus hesitated with his hands on his jumper, then realized that any further postponing of what he himself had requested would just be silly. He almost fell over when the turn came to his socks, but everything else came off without mishap. Sirius pressed against him for a snog once he was done, both equally naked and Sirius more than half-hard, which was a relief. 

“Feel alright?”

Remus nodded, making a point of meeting Sirius’s eyes now that they were this far along. 

“You’re beautiful like this. When you’re naked.” Sirius leant in, mouth to Remus’s ear, and the blush blossomed anew across Remus’s face. “You’d look even more beautiful with red, swollen tits. I’m going to make your nipples stretch, make them big and puffy and sore for you.”

That was one way of starting them off, he supposed. Remus looked down in utter shame, watched his tiny healthy pink nubs. The rattling drew his attention away, to the nipple clamps with the heavy chain in his lover’s hands, watched the cold metal get closer until it was rubbing across his chest. He wanted to both arch into it and hide his body away, but there wasn’t time to choose as Sirius didn’t tease him for long. He caught one nipple, then the next, and the clamps were already adjusted to provide a tight pinch from the last time they had used them. Remus gaped stupidly, no words or noises coming out, while Sirius released his grip and the chain pulled everything down. To Remus credit he didn’t come immediately, but it was a close call. 

“This screw makes them looser,” Sirius said, indicating with a careful finger, “or you just open the clamps and take them off. Don’t pull or it’ll hurt, they’re really tight.”

Remus nodded and fumbled timidly with the chain. Sirius, who had taken his other hand in his, trailed kisses all over his face before he spoke again.

“Now we have your little nips throbbing with need, just like you dick. It a good look for you, let’s everyone see what you’re like. Desperate and slutty.”

Remus was presented with Sirius’s fingers and when he opened up to question it, he found himself sucking on his lovers thumb instead. 

“Always knew you had one slutty hole, but it would appear your other end is just as bad.”

Remus swirled his tongue around, knowing from experience how good that felt. Sirius pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Far from innocent, too. Look at that, I reckon you’ve been practicing. That’s what you do during the day, isn’t it, you steal carrots from the kitchen and suck on them until they’re soggy and gross. Maybe bananas, too, mush all over your face. Special treat on Sundays when you choke yourself on courgettes…”

Remus did choke then, even though Sirius’s thumb wasn’t that long. Rarely had he felt more humiliated, and rarely had he been balancing this close to the edge of coming without actually coming. He could almost taste his climax though, if he could only get a hand to his…

“Such a needy animal, it really doesn't take much, does it? Get down on all fours for me. I want to see how many strokes you need before you make a mess all over the floor.”

Remus got down on his hands and knees, trembling hard, and Sirius bent down behind him, leaning over him and pressing his hard dick into Remus’s arse crack while he was at it. His hand on Remus’s cock was punishingly hard, one, two, not quite three and Remus was moaning and bucking and painting the floor underneath him. The chain from the nipple clamps swung, and the weight was really getting to him, his sensitive nipples teetering between numb and over-sensitized, throbbing in time with his cock.

Sirius kissed a few knobs along his spine, one hand carefully holding his spent cock, but then he let go and got up, standing tall next to Remus. Remus looked up, feeling wild and lost until he remembered what he was supposed to do next.

Sirius reclined almost nonchalantly against the wardrobe, but his unflagging erection betrayed him. He was beautiful, though, and Remus got lost in the view for a few seconds. Lean limbs and that chiselled torso and every muscle defined just enough that you could feel how well-shaped he was, even with your eyes closed. The tattoos that told his life story, the black hair that was sparse over his body, trimmed short and neat between his legs. 

Remus was just about to crawl forward, the ridiculousness of his position forgotten for a few seconds of mercy, but then he looked down and he encountered the come he had spilt, his own release in fat, glistening streaks over the floorboards. 

“You can sit in your own mess like the sinful little whore you are,” Sirius told him, almost uncaring but not quite, and Remus got red and thrillingly aroused as his mind turned the words over, looked at them from every angle, decided that they were just as demeaning as Remus had hoped for. 

“Come suck me off. I know you’re dying for a taste. How you crave for something fat and nasty to stretch out your other fuck-hole, too. Make it match the first.”

Remus made himself kneel in his own come, and he shivered from how cold it was already.

“That’s it, that’s where you belong,” Sirius said quietly, reaching down to get both of Remus’s hands. He placed one on his thigh, the other he kept in his hand and squeezed. Remus leaned in, squeezed it back.

“Open your mouth for me. Show me how obedient you can be,” Sirius told him, although Remus had already opened his mouth to bite his lip. Sirius’s dick was beautiful, an odd word to use, but Remus didn’t think there was another that fitted it better. And Remus didn’t even like dicks, not anyone else’s, anyway.

Sometimes it got a bit too red from overexertion, but right now it was a nice pink, framed in black hair on otherwise alabaster skin. It was shaped just right, from the rounded head to the sturdy, even shaft. There weren’t any overly obvious veins, like there were on Remus’s own, and his foreskin was a bit tighter, too, melting away when he got hard. 

“Give it a nice little kiss, Remus,” Sirius suggested. “A sweet peck to show how much you respect it. How grateful you are to be allowed on your knees before it, even though we all know what a filthy whore you are. Can't help it, can you? Show me that you want to worship my dick.”

Remus leant in and kissed it, kissed it like he might Sirius’s mouth. Good Merlin, how humiliating. Remus’s hand in Sirius’s spasmed, all because he felt such a strong need to grab his own dick and wank off. 

“I’m fine!” he said quickly, because Sirius was already bending down as if to stop, as if he was going to end the fun before it had even begun. Remus felt himself get impossibly redder as he stared up at his lover. 

“Ok. Stop at any time, remember.”

Remus gave him as patronizing a look as he could muster, seeing as he was the one on his knees in a puddle of come and with his nipples stretched ridiculously by a chain. Sirius squeezed his hand.

“Ready to give my dick another kiss, then? You could give it a proper snog, show my dick a good time.”

Remus got up on his knees and leant in, using the hand on Sirius’s thigh for leverage. He kissed the soft, shiny glans, opened his mouth for it and brought his tongue out, swiping carefully all over it. He was so close he could feel the movement as droplets of pre-ejaculate were pushed out of the little slit, and he made a soft noise as he lapped them up.

“That’s a good little come slut. Look at you, slurping away on that icky pre-come.”

Remus looked up, feeling affronted, because between the two of them it was Sirius who thought everything that came out of a dick tasted good. Remus was certain he had never, ever, said anything to suggest he shared that view. 

“Nice and nutritious for slags like you. Never mind how vile and sticky it is. Only absolutely depraved little tarts drink it down, but then you’re exactly that. A horny tart who'll take spunk anywhere you can get it.”

Remus heard the laughter, now, which was not exactly helping him get into the mind space he wanted to be in. He made a huffing noise and took more cock into his mouth.

“Mmm, just like that. Not so useless after all, sitting there all horny and needy in your puddle of old spunk. You’re very good at that, aren’t you, good at working a dick with your tongue.”

Remus squirmed, inadvertently squeezing Sirius’s hand, but once was alright, wasn’t that the deal? He felt Sirius squeeze him back. 

“Feels right to be like this, exactly where you’re supposed to be in life. Servicing dicks until they spill on you, drench you, glaze you like a tart. It’s to make sure there’s no risk for confusion. When you walk around looking like a used come rag people know what to call you, you see.”

Remus sucked and sucked, dared to look up to where Sirius’s eyes were following how his dick looked, sliding in and out over Remus’s lips.

“ _Slut_ ,” Sirius mouthed at him and Remus grew hot and bothered and felt himself choke a little. His own cock was just as hard as Sirius’s, and weeping even more by the way it felt. Remus would have been able to forget about the state of his nipples if only he hadn’t had to move, but of course rocking back and forth to take cock meant his body was in constant movement, and his nipples were sore and painful and felt almost distorted. He loved it.

“Are you dreaming about being filled in both holes?” Sirius asked him next, making Remus plunge too deep and gag and cough up spit. “You get so cock drunk I don’t think you could do it. You’d just gag and slobber everywhere, make even more of a disgraceful mess of yourself than you are right now. And you’d never stop coming, either, I think it’s just the way your sex-addled brain is wired. You’d sit there with a full, fucked-out arsehole and your mouth gaping wide, spit smeared down your front, and your own dick would just keep coming over and over, painting you white with your own seed.”

Remus made a desperate noise; he could feel some spit threatening to spill out by the corner of his mouth, and just to think what Sirius might say if he saw that… 

“That mess you made on the floor isn’t enough for you, is it?” Sirius said, stroking carefully over Remus’s head. “You’ve already dirtied yourself, and now look at your pretty little face. Going to ruin that too, make it sloppy and cheap like the rest of you?”

Remus choked again, probably because he was both trying not to and eager to do it again at the same time. His eyes were wet and strained as he looked up, and the hand on his head was moving towards his chin. Sirius held his mouth open, much more open than it needed to be, and as a result there was thick, frothy spit spilling down his chin, dripping down the chain between his nipples and splattering over his aching prick. 

“Such a mess. Better look at yourself, Remus, look at the smutty fucktoy everyone else sees.”

Remus reluctantly lost the dick in his mouth, looked down and as he did he felt Sirius rub his dick into his cheek, his nose, spreading spit around. 

“Couldn’t even tell if I blasted my load over your face right now, you’re already dripping with it.”

Remus looked back up, mouth opening at the sight of dick, and that reaction made him blush possibly more than anything Sirius had said. Sirius groaned with relief, hand going back to Remus’s head, and for a thrilling and frightening moment Remus thought he was going to push his dick in deep and use Remus. Use Remus the way Remus frequently used Sirius. 

“Perfect little cocksucker,” Sirius told him, voice still gentle, and Remus pushed himself further onto the cock, for once curious about how far in his gag reflex was. It took him completely by surprise, the sudden urge to vomit all over Sirius, and Sirius definitely laughed at him this time, although it didn’t sound mean, at least. 

Remus recovered, having successfully resisted the urge to paint Sirius with sick, and settled instead with the cock now a comfortable way in. It was beginning to feel heavy on his tongue, an unforgiving weight that took up more and more of his concentration to stroke just right with his tongue, to keep his teeth away from. He looked up to see Sirius’s face again. 

“That’s it, just suck on that,” Sirius told him quietly, “wet and tasty for you. How are your sordid little nipples doing? They’re probably not so little anymore, are they?”

Remus looked down as well he could with the dick in his mouth, took his hand away from Sirius’s thigh and brought it down to his chest.

“They look like the ones on a real whore would look,” Sirius told him, “all used up. Like they’ve been sucked on for days, bitten raw and pinched and teased and groped. So swollen they’ll probably start leaking in a minute, same as your dick.”

Remus had to touch them, even though they had gone pleasantly numb. He moaned brokenly around the dick in his mouth, because once he’d touched them, they hurt. Hurt a lot. They were long past just sore and sensitive, they seemed absolutely livid with what had been done to them. How hard and for how long they had been abused for. 

Remus sucked determinately while he rubbed viciously around them, his thighs straining and trembling. It took seconds to push himself over the edge like that, and he almost bit into the sensitive flesh in his mouth from the intensity of his orgasm. 

“I’m coming,” Sirius told him, which didn’t register until there was plentiful come flooding Remus’s mouth in hot, vile spurts. Remus pulled off, unsure about what to do with it all, at least he was until Sirius dropped down to the floor with him and pressed their mouths together. Remus spat it all out, or in, rather, and it made Sirius laugh and spill some of the spunk between their mouths. 

Remus didn’t want to stop kissing Sirius, and so he found himself participating in swapping Sirius’s come between them, over and over. Every time he managed to tongue most of it back into Sirius’s mouth it seemed to dribble back into his, and of all the things today this was definitely his least favourite. He had no intention of pulling away though, especially since a nagging voice at the back of his mind told him that this was probably Sirius’s most treasured part of today. 

When Sirius had had his fill (and swallowed most of it), he pushed Remus down on the floor, which would normally have made Remus protest but as Sirius went straight for his dick he changed the groan midway into a contented hum instead. Sirius cleaned up his spend, then gave the flaccid length a good few sucks until it wasn’t very flaccid anymore. That was when Remus made a startled noise of pain and they both remembered the nipple clamps.

“Shit, come here,” Sirius said, pulling him back up and Remus took the opportunity to crawl right into Sirius’s lap. He felt that he had had enough of the floor for now, and though it might be magically heated it was no less hard and uncomfortable for that. The chain swung awfully and he made a loud noise to show his distress. Sirius was muttering sweet things and placing wet kisses all along his neck, and they both watched Sirius’s fingers as they took a meticulous hold of one clamp and pinched it open. 

Remus moaned; an ecstatic mewl that sounded unlike any noise he had ever made before. This feeling, though, was one of the best he had ever felt. 

“Such a good boy,” Sirius told his neck earnestly, wet and hot, and then he opened up the other one too, keeping a careful hold of the chain so as not to make it worse before it got better. 

Remus was shamelessly hard again, but he had plunged so deep into the sensations stemming from his nipples that the embarrassment with how his body reacted was forced to back off. It was numbness interspersed with agonizing pleasure and pain, just the type that was a hair's width apart, incapable of choosing sides and giving Remus his money’s worth of both. He’d gotten up on his knees, somehow, and was now pressing his prick into Sirius, unabashedly rutting into Sirius’s ribs and taking hold of Sirius’s face to manoeuvre his mouth to where it was needed. 

Sirius stuck his tongue out, wet and hot and spongy, and Remus thought he might have howled when he pressed his abused nipple into it. He rubbed his erection harshly into Sirius, no restraint or finesse, just another animal seeking friction. Sirius sucked, and had things been different Remus might have admired how supple he managed to make his lips, made a note of how fluid and gentle the suction was, but now it just overwhelmed him with hurt and rapture. He came hard over Sirius’s side, and then turned and pushed his other nipple into Sirius’s mouth. It throbbed and throbbed.

“Thank you,” he muttered some time later into the top of Sirius’s head. His hair close to the scalp was beginning to get a little bit greasy although it still smelled good, and Remus rubbed his nose into it.

“Thank _you_ ,” Sirius countered immediately into his sore nipple, “I reckon my dick might be a little bit in love with you now, thanks to this. You gave it a show it won’t forget in a hurry.”

Remus hit his head and made sure Sirius couldn’t hear the laughter that was trying to bubble up from his throat. 

“You’re carrying me to the tub, _and_ you’re rubbing that nice cooling potion Lily gave us into my nipples,” Remus stated confidently. “And you’re not allowed to use this – what I wanted tonight – to make fun of me.”

“We’ll do it again until you don’t find it embarrassing,” Sirius said, gathering his scattered, skinny limbs more firmly into his arms in preparation to get up.

Remus pouted; a little bit nervous yet again that Sirius didn’t understand that it was exactly that element that got him off. Sirius met his eye and lifted him carefully at the same time as he stood up himself. Remus wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“I’m using a healing spell on your chest, because it’s well on its way to bruising,” Sirius continued. Remus made a noise to show his reluctance, but Sirius likely knew by now that a bit of pain turned him on, just like Remus knew Sirius found it downright off-putting to hurt him even in the slightest, most consensual of ways. He supposed neither of them could help it. He chanced a look at his chest, then had to look away. They really were red raw, verging on purple. Purple and shiny and pointy. Maybe a healing spell was the way to go, and then he could ask Sirius to go hard on them again soon…

“In we go, princess.” Sirius dumped him in the bath, then began filling it up. Remus threw both resident rubber ducks at him, and while he was no athlete, he was close enough that he would have had to be blind to miss Sirius’s head.

“Almost didn’t get me with that second one, it’s quite pathetic, Lupin.”

“You’re making dinner, too,” Remus decided, and Sirius smiled ever so sweetly at him before he jumped in and began an unfair wrestling match that had the floor and parts of the walls wet in no time. 

Sirius called for a takeaway, in the end.


End file.
